


This Might Be Love

by neohuangs



Series: Urbanct [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, features a brief makeout scene but you know gjkngdj they arent kids kjdnjkdf, reading the background will help understand this, rich kid chenle, this is for @rxnjuns urbanct au!!, urbanct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neohuangs/pseuds/neohuangs
Summary: As of recent, a lot of things in Jisung's life had been thrown out of whack. The city was experiencing an increase in graffiti, Donghyuck had started to glare less and less at the Lionheart Salon, he started senior year, and Chenle's lips looked much softer than usual.





	This Might Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA okay so i in no way own this au. it's all @rxnjuns on tumblr!! i'm just writing fics cus i love her aus so much!! really if you all are not following her (shes THE BEST Renjun stan) and reading her au ideas youre missing out ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY FANGIRLING DKJSFN please read her [Urbanct](http://rxnjuns.tumblr.com/post/171638035103/urbanct) au! to get a better understanding but a quick description of Jisung and Chenle is:
> 
> Chenle - a rich kid who really has no business in the inner city but his only friends are the dreamies (it's gotten him a bad rep at school hanging around with 'hoodlums') and his parents are politicians  
> Jisung - a street dancer and high school senior! hes spends most of his time with hyuck and jeno's family (and dy's grandma) because he hates his home

Jisung felt eyes on him. Not like normal, not like that Chenle was paying attention to him, more like he was being watched. A quick glance to the side proved his point.

 

Chenle was staring at him like he was hypnotized and it made Jisung’s skin burn with embarrassment. Why was he looking at him like that?

 

Just in the past few months, Chenle had wormed his way into his everyday life. Jisung, who had spent his life with his guard up, had let two new people into his life. The first was Renjun, who’d shown up out of nowhere. They still weren’t sure where he came from or why, but he’d fit in with Donghyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin just fine. The second was Chenle.

 

Oh God, Chenle.

 

From the moment they met, Jisung wasn’t sure what to think of him. Their whole community wasn’t fond of rich people. And when Chenle dropped a whole 50,000 won into the small hat during one of his Triple J dance performances, Jisung had no other reaction than to hug him. He didn’t realize how uppity he was dressed at first and took him as a kind stranger. Unfortunately, after exchanging names with him and the group, Chenle mentioned his last name.

 

Zhong.

 

_ “Like Zhong? Governor Zhong?” Jaemin asked in disbelief, pursing his lips. Chenle deflated a bit. _

 

_ “Is that bad?” he asked, looking at his feet. “I know my parents aren’t great people but,” _

 

_ Jisung felt his heart sink. He wasn’t a talker (especially not around cute boys with cute, fluffy looking black hair but). _

 

_ “Doesn’t mean you’re like them,” He mumbled, ignoring Jeno and Jaemin’s stares. “Do you like hotteok? Our friend runs a food truck,” _

 

Seeing Chenle’s smile was worth it and the two had been close since. Jisung started skipping last period to walk uptown to walk Chenle home from school. Chenle started staying out later and breaking curfew for him. 

 

Chenle’s parents couldn’t stand his new group of friends. When Chenle had invited them over, his mother almost had a stroke. Jisung was their favorite out of everyone else but really they just didn’t want Jeno or his car grease stained boots near their marble flooring.

 

Another reason Chenle’s parents hated his new group of friends was that Chenle’s prim and proper attitude was disappearing. One day he came home with his hair dyed a light brown, then purple, then blond. The final straw was when Chenle came home with pierced ears. Pretty little studs in each lobe. It gotten him grounded for a week. That only fueled his new rebellious nature and he’d sneak out at night to see Jisung.

 

Lately though, Jisung’s feelings had become much more romantic. Chenle’s high pitched laughter made him smile fondly, he wanted to see him smile more, and his presence made him lightheaded and happy at the same time. To be honest, he was sure he was a little in love with him.

 

“Jisung?” Chenle asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. His voice was soft compared to its normal boisterous tone.

 

Jisung looked up, surprised to see that Chenle’s eyes were no longer on his but instead staring down at Jisung’s lips.

 

Jisung felt like he was on fire, his face probably rivaled a tomato by now. Nervously, he ran a finger through his hair and looked away from the other, the chemistry homework in his lap suddenly a lot more interesting.

 

Chenle reached up and cupped his cheek and Jisung jolted like he’d been electrocuted. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears and his heart jackhammered against his chest. Chenle’s hands were cool against his flaming cheeks, maybe if he wasn’t so nervous he’d notice how shaky they were. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

Jisung’s mind blanked. His entire train of thought cut out into a stream of static. Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. Chenle wouldn’t just ask that.

 

“Jisung?” Chenle called again, lips in a small pout and when Jisung worked up the courage, he looked at his eyes. Chenle was just as red as Jisung felt, eyes swimming with worry. As Chenle went to move his hand, Jisung grabbed it, gently squeezing in reassure.

 

Jisung couldn’t bring himself to do more than a simple nod and hope Chenle got the message when his attention turned to the other's lips. They looked so soft and by instinct alone he let his head lean forward.

 

When their lips met, Jisung felt every cliche he could think of. Sparks, fireworks, a whole damn marching band in his heart. He felt dizzy yet grounded and he never wanted this feeling to end. It was everything he’d been thinking about. The thoughts that drifted into his mind as his calculus teacher droned on, the thoughts that bombarded him while he lie in bed waiting for sleep.  _ I bet Chenle is a good kisser. I wonder if he’s kissed anyone? I wonder if he’d kiss me? _

 

Shyly, the two boys pulled apart and looked at each other before crashing their lips together again. Chenle’s hands were tangled in Jisung’s hair, fingers twirling and tugging at the strands. Jisung gasped and pulled him closer, one of his hands were holding Chenle's thigh and the other, his waist. 

 

He felt Chenle’s teeth graze his lower lip and the entire world fell apart around him. Nothing else mattered. Not the homework sprawled on the bed or the footsteps coming up the stairs. His heart beat faster and his mind repeated the other’s name like a mantra. _ Chenle, Chenle, Chenle. _

 

As he pulled the smaller onto his lap and felt his tongue slip past his lips, a single thought passed through his mind.  _ His parents are gonna kill me. _

 

⭐

 

Jisung plopped down on one of the benches near the foodtruck, sitting across from Jaemin. Despite the setting sun, the area was still illuminated by the lights from inside, and outside, the truck. Jeno was back at his family’s shop working. He was determined to finish fixing Johnny’s car and he was going to see to it. Renjun was with him. It was getting late though and the older boy would eventually vanish to do whatever the hell he did after midnight.

 

Jisung was a mess, his dark hair was windswept, probably from riding his board here, but also like he just crawled out of bed. Donghyuck wouldn’t have said anything if it wasn’t for the way Jisung kept his hoodie covered hand over his mouth as he scrolled through his phone, not even bothering to say any sort of greeting.

 

“Oh, so you just show up late and then not say anything? Show some respect kid,” Donghyuck teased, slapping Jisung’s arm and earning a glare from the younger.

 

“Yo, Sungie, did you just like crawl out of bed or something?” Jaemin asked, taking another bite of his hotteok before motioning to his clothes. “Did you go home and crash or what?”

 

For some reason, Jisung flushed but didn’t answer. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.

 

“Move your hand,” He frowned and Jisung, ever the joker, moved the hand holding his phone.

 

“Fuck off, you know what I mean. I swear to God, did you get into a fight? If you’re missing a tooth I’ll knock the rest of them out myself,”

 

As Jisung moved his hand, his face only got redder. His lower lip and the area below it were faded to a soft reddish purple, bruised. Not like a punching bruise, but a biting bruise. Upon further inspection, the shirt underneath his hoodie was hiked up his neck as far as it could go but barely covered any of the red marks.

 

“Jisung Park, oh my God,”

 

“I hit my-”

 

“Don’t even try to worm your way out of this one, who is he?” Jaemin grinned, leaning over the table. Jisung glared at him before picking up his phone again. 

 

“No one,”

 

“Jisung Park, I can’t believe you ditched us to go make out with your new boyfriend! Scandalous! Wait till Jeno hears about this!” Donghyuck gasped dramatically, clutching his chest and leaning back in feigned horror. 

 

Jisung snorted and smiled a little. “Not boyfriends,”

 

“So you had your tongue down his throat and you’re not dating him? Bullshit,”

 

Jisung grimaced and swatted at him. “Don’t say it like that, hyung!”

 

“Fine but who is it?”

 

Jisung fidgeted. “Don’t laugh at me, okay?”

 

Donghyuck and Jaemin glanced at each other before shrugging. Jisung seemed to shrink under the intensity of their eyes. He was the youngest out of their group after all, they were protective of him.

 

Finally, Jisung opened his mouth and mumbled. “Chenle,”

 

It was dead silent for three whole seconds before Jaemin cheered and stood on the table, ignoring Donghyuck’s yelling, telling him that people eat there.

 

“Fucking finally! You owe me 20 bucks, Lee!”

 

Jisung crossed his arms over the table after pulling his hood up and hid his face.

 

“Aw,” Donghyuck cooed, patting the top of his head. “Our little Sungie is embarrassed!”

 

“We were studying,” came Jisung’s muffled voice as he tried to curl in more on himself.

 

“What each other’s tonsils?”

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Donghyuck held up his hands in mock surrender even though Jisung couldn’t see him. Jaemin dropped back down onto the seat with a laugh.

 

“It’s alright, Park! Just don’t let Taeyong see your neck, he’d decapitate you and then your boyfriend,”

 

“Not my boyfriend,” he repeated from under his hood and the duo rolled their eyes.

 

“Sure thing, Sungie. Whatever you say,”

 

 

 

("Are we a thing now, Lele?" Jisung had asked the next day, out of breath and hovering over Chenle. Chenle gave him a giant grin and leaned up to peck his lips. 

 

"What do you think, silly?")

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! the next will be markhyuck!


End file.
